That ANNOYING thing called Love!
by The Midnight gal
Summary: Ginny and Harry are friends! Yes, that's it! Friends! There is nothing between them. Absolutely nothing! Nada, Zip, Zlich! Well...that's before Harry accidently kisses her and...MAN! That ANNOYING thing called love! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. They all belong to J.K.R. I only own the plot. 

Author's Note: Well I hope you like it. So here is the first chapter. 

Chapter 1 

_***Ginny's P.O.V***_

I walked into the common room tiredly. I mean who wouldn't when you have the worst subject ever. POTIONS. I swear I'll never find anybody more annoying that Snape. Well okay there is Malfoy and his little friends. Let's change that to, I swear I won't find a single _teacher_ more annoying that Snape. Yep, that makes sense. 

The common room was deserted for a Friday evening. But it felt really cozy and warm. I kept my books on the table and sat on the couch near by. It felt so comfortable!!! 

"Hey Ginny" said someone behind me. I turned around immediately wondering who it could be. 

It was…okay I'll give you a clue. Three clues. He's a boy. He has black untidy hair and wonderful green eyes. Yep, you guessed it. It was none other that Harry Potter, my first crush. Well now we are more like best _ friends_. We hang out often and that's because Ron and Hermione admitted their undying (that's exaggerating a bit) love for each other…at last. And having your best friends snog around you isn't a very pretty sight. So that's how I came into the scene. 

"Hi Harry" I replied smiling "How's life?" That's how we always start a conversation. How's life? It's kind of weird actually. I mean we see each other everyday but still…it's just how it starts. 

"Well...it's okay. You know the usual" he said sitting down next to me "How's yours?" 

"The same boring old thing" I replied pulling a face. He laughed. It's nice to see Harry laugh. After he defeated Voldermort last year, saving the whole wizard race he has been laughing a whole lot. I guess…according to him all the pressure is off. And it's nice to see that he's actually enjoying his life now. 

"It's so easy to make you laugh, you know that Potter" I said smiling 

"Oh really? Now that hurts Weasley" he said sarcastically. 

I pushed him hard making him fall a bit and then said in a fake threatening voice "Don't you dare mess with a Weasley" 

He took off his glasses and said in a mock thoughtful voice "I guess you are right but _this_ Weasley is easy to mess with" He put his glasses back on and then started tickling me. And if you didn't know…I am very very ticklish. I shrieked like mad…as usual and he was laughing his head out...again. I told you he laughs a lot 

"Arrgggghhhh" I screamed. "Stop it Harry" I kept moving about trying to get away. But it was no use. His grip was as strong as cement (I learnt that in muggle studies class. I have no idea what it means. I mean really. All I know is that it's really strong). And god!!! He has never tickled me like this before and to tell you the truth, it was kind of fun. 

"No way Weasley. I'm going to make you suffer. No doubt about that" 

But before I could answer, the Fat lady portrait opened and Hermione & Ron came inside looking at us weirdly. Harry stopped tickling me instantly and I got up almost at once. Hermione and Ron both raised their eyebrows and my wonderful brother asked "What are you doing tomy sister, Potter? I can hear her screaming like a banshee even outside this room" 

"Well it's none of your business" I said smoothing out my robes. Harry had taken his glasses off again and was wiping it

And Ron being the usual Ron he is, gave Harry and me his good old smirk and said "Oh so now it's a secret is it?" He then turned to Hermione and said smirking more "I bet they were doing something. Something that's not our business. Don't you think 'Mione?" 

Hermione smiled. It's nice to see Hermione having fun a lot more often now. Having the NEWTs, she's always in the Library. But after Ron and her got together. She has been spending more time with him than the Library. "Yeah I do. I bet it's something _romantic_". She stressed the romantic so much it made Harry and me look at each other and blush. Damn!!! 

After Harry and I became friends, both of them have been making fun of us a lot. And I really mean _a lot_. Sometimes it's really annoying but sometimes we just play along. 

And today I decided to play along. "Oh yes it was wasn't it Harry? It was so romantic" I said smiling at Harry. He looked at me with is eyebrows raised which usually meant: _What the hell are you doing?_ Boys!!! 

I winked at him hoping he got the message: _Just play along_. And I guess he did because he smiled at me and turned to Hermione & Ron and said "Oh yes it was. It was the best night ever wasn't it Ginny?" 

The looks Ron and Hermione had on their faces was priceless. I tried hard to hold back my laughter and I was so sure Harry was too. 

"Yep it was" I said, "Did I tell you Hermione, that Harry is _such_ a good kisser?" Ron was practically staring at me with his mouth open. Hermione went red…and I had no idea why. Harry had to cover his mouth once to stop himself from laughing. 

"We danced the whole night too. How did you like the banshee screaming music Ginny? I though it was awfully romantic" said Harry beaming 

Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry and me like we were mad. And I couldn't blame them. I mean who could think my screaming and screeching was actually romantic music. But then if they believed what Harry said then they were seriously dumb.

"I have to say Harry. You have a wonderful way of choosing things. Why not we go for a walk now? You know under the stars…_really_ romantic if you ask me" 

Hermione started at me and Ron opened his mouth to say something but stopped half way. 

"Yes of course, I have to agree with you. Come on let's go darling" he said smiling at me. I bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh at Ron's raised eyebrows and Hermione's shocked face. 

Harry held out his arm for me and I took it, smiling back at him "Yes, let's go dear" 

We walked to the portrait hole hand in hand. It felt nice actually…no…I didn't say that. This is Harry, my best friend we are talking about. 

Harry suddenly stopped half way, bringing me back to the real world. He turned around to face a really shocked Hermione and Ron. I didn't feel sorry for them one bit. Serves them right for trying to mess with us. Harry smiled at them and told Ron "If you really want the Banshee music when you are with Hermione, just let me know. It's really romantic I'm telling you" 

I swear if I opened my mouth, I'd laugh really hard. The looks on their face…Harry smiled at them again and took my hand and pulled me out of the portrait, outside the common room. 

Author's Note: Hope you like it and please review quick!!!!!


End file.
